


Some girl

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That she is.
Relationships: Hedwig/Pigwidgeon (Harry Potter)
Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062413





	Some girl

Our story starts in a barn in the countryside where two owls have been staying since their owners set them free. Klarentine, the young daughter of the farmer has a plan to keep them there.

Klarentine called up to them, "My papa is on his way back home. Be good little owls and stay nice and quiet when he arrives or my plan might fail. Understood?"

Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were not entirely sure if the young girl could understand them or if like most humans, all she heard were hoots.

Nonetheless they both replied, "Understood, Klara."

Klarentine smiled. "Good, I think that's him coming back. Stay put, I'll be back straight after!"

She rushed out of the barn and the owls watched her run into her father's arms.

Farmer John beamed, "Somebody's pleased to see me today."

Klarentine told him, "Papa, I've had an idea while you were away at the market today."

Farmer John laughed. "Oh, is that so; little miss Klara?"

Klarentine nodded. "Yes, it is."

Farmer John asked, "Well, what is this 'idea' of yours then?"

Klarentine responded, "It's simple really, papa. If you let those two owls stay in our barn then I promise, hand on my heart, to do all of the chores for a whole month."

Farmer John smirked. "You're some girl, Klara."

Klarentine pouted. "Please let them stay, papa. I love those owls like they're my own."

Farmer John said, "Very well then, I accept this deal of yours."

Klarentine hugged him and grinned. "I must tell them!"

Her father watched as she rushed back into the barn and muttered, "She's some girl, my Klara."

Klarentine shouted up, "Little owls, my papa has agreed to my deal! You can stay here forever now!!!!"

The two owls flew down and landed on her shoulders.

Hedwig nuzzled into her neck and whispered, "Thank you, Klara."

Pigwidgeon gently pecked her cheek and stated, "Thanks, Klara."

Klarentine told them, "There's no need to thank me. You're my owls now and you always will be." She added, "I don't even know your names though."

Hedwig said, "I'm Hedwig and that on your other shoulder is my partner Pigwidgeon, but you can call us Wig and Pig if you like."

Klarentine softly smiled. "I think that Pig and Wig sound like the perfect names for such perfect little owls. I hope that you'll have little owl babies now that you can nest up there forever."

Pigwidgeon winked at Hedwig. "We just might, Klara."


End file.
